My True Heart's Desire
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: When Ginny stumbles upon a certain mirror during her fifth year she consults Hermione to reveal it's power and find their true heart's desire.
1. Chapter 1

My Heart's Desire

Ginny's POV

I was walking through the corridors absentmindedly. Suddenly there was a loud BANG! I ran up the corridor to find a door. I was overcome by curiosity and entered. The room was awful empty, just a few magical trinkets and do-dads along with hat looked like maybe a door or a vanity toppled onto the ground. I lifted it up with much difficulty do to its weight, it was a mirror. It was almost completely unharmed by its fall yet it had a missing bit of wood in the boarder on the edge. Its glass was the brightest I have ever seen yet it was gray. I picked up the broken piece; it had random symbols on it that I couldn't read. I held it up to the gap, but before the two bits of wood even meet the letters began to glow and the wood began to burn my fingers.

"OW!" I screamed as I dropped it in shock. I reached into my bag and took out a handkerchief. I used it to pick up the slightly singed wood and run off to find the only people I thought would understand, "HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!"

Hermione's POV

Harry Ron and I were in the common room discussing our potions essay when we got an, "unexpected" surprise.

"HERMIONE! HARRY! RON!" Ginny had come running into the common room screaming our names. She doubled over trying to catch her breath, with her hand on the arm of my chair. "I... Found…" but she wasn't able to finish because she fell over in exhaustion. When she came to the three of us helped her up.

"You ok?" Harry said with in an amused tone but with the smallest bit of concern in his voice. He assisted her to her feet. I smirked as I saw her blushing through her already flushed face. Though she denies it, she hadn't gotten over Harry and doesn't think she ever will.

"I—I'm fine" She said sheepishly getting to her feet.

"So what's your problem?" Ron asked annoyed that his little sister interrupted his attempt to convince me to let them copy my essay.

"Well _Ronald, _I found this." She said reaching in her bag and pulling out a small bit of somewhat seared wood that looked like a piece of a frame. I look over at Ron and Harry, who were looking quite nervous.

"Er… Ron and I are going to go to the library to do our essays… BYE" they darted from the room.

"What's with them?" Ginny said sitting next to me

"I don't know the just a pair of bloody gits." I said, making her laugh. I picked up the piece of wood, it was still sizzling. "Where did you find this?" I asked

"With some cool mirror, why?" she said. I took out a few books on glyphs, muggle and magical. After an hour or two of searching we found nothing. "AHHH, we've searched and searched and found nothing, all because of this bloody frame!" she hollered throwing herself backwards on her seat so the she and the wood frame were hanging over the back of the chair. I look absentmindedly at a copper pot behind her chair and then realized something.

"Give it to me" I said holding out my hand

"What, why?"

"JUST HAND IT OVER!" she gave it to me and I held it in front of the pot. "They aren't inscription they're backward letters. _Erised_… _Erised… E-R-I-S-E-D… D-E-S-I-R-E… DESIRE!" _

"Why _desire_?" Ginny asked

"THAT'S WHY THEY DARTED! This is the one he found in 1st year!" I rambled

"WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT RAMBLING AND START EXPLAINING!?

"Oh!" I said realizing that Ginny was lost "Sorry Ginny, anyway in 1st year Harry found a mirror that shows your heart's desire, and showed Ron but, I actually didn't get to see it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I gave up Harry Potter for Lent (a religious season) & couldn't continue the second chapter, But I just finished the chapter today :) YAY! Sorry if its kind of cheesy though. I'm only in middle school so I don't have experience with romance & I don't even have a crush unlike the majority of my class (some have already had their first break ups) Luckily I have a GIANT imagination & The internet. :) So, enjoy my story & sorry about the long Author's Note!**

**- TheGoldenSnitch1228**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

"So it shows your heart's desire?" I asked, Hermione just nodded "Wanna know where it is?"

"Yes! Where?" She said

"Come one." I said pulling her along. Later we arrived at the door. When I opened it up there was a ton more knick-knacks than when I first came. "Here" I pointed at the mirror. She slowly approached it and flicked the wood back into place. Then I was blinded by a bright white and flashed.

Hermione's POV

When the light cleared Ginny and I had been thrown to the ground. I looked up at it and saw a woman with sleek pulled back brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she was working, maybe overworking. There was a Banner hanging off her desk saying "S.P.E.W". She looked extremely stressed, but then someone appeared behind her, a tall red hair figure, he snuck up to her and wrapped his arms around her picking her up out of her chair. This took her by surprise and she started laughing knowing who it was.

"Come on Ron put me down!" She laughed. My eyebrows shot up

"Never 'Mione, NEVER!" Ron screamed. My eyes were bigger than Luna's by then. I looked over at Ginny. She was awestruck, I wonder what she saw. I glanced back at the mirror. Ron then put the other Hermione down and turned her around to face him, "There 'Mione I put you down, but you owe me!" she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,

"Why should I?!" she said "I just wanted to get back to the work that you _rudely_ inter—" she was cut short by Ron lifting her chin and kissing her.

"Fine. You are no longer in debt to me. " He said as he lifted his lips from hers.

"Now I wish I still was." she replied with a smile. I was shocked, but I couldn't help but wish that I could feel what the other Hermione felt, bliss. Then I bolted, I needed to find Ron.

Ginny's POV

I watched the mirror as the silver cloud molded and shaped into a scene, a Quidditch pitch. There was a girl flying on a Nimbus 2001. The girl's big brown eyes were scanning her surroundings, her fiery scarlet braid swaying with each movement. Suddenly the girl dropped a foot or two to catch something that had been falling. As she floated up she examined it, it was a pair of round glasses. The girl looked up to find a pair emerald green eyes looking back at her.

"Hey Gin" The one and only Harry Potter was hanging upside-down on his broom to talk to this girl, to talk to me. The Ginny in the mirror laughed as Harry hung there, she took the glasses in her hands and placed them upside-down on his face. They laughed, not breaking eye contact. When the laughing stopped they each looked away in the awkward silence. "You know I really should repay you for saving my glasses."

"Oh, you don't have to."

" I know but I want to." He said

"No, I'd be fine if you didn't even—" she started but before she could finish he cut her off by planting his lips on hers.

"I am no longer in debt to you" He said

"Remind me to save you glasses more often" She said. I bit my lip I couldn't help but wish what was behind the mirror was going to happen the next time I set foot on the pitch. I looked next to me to where Hermione had stood, but she had left. I know she'll be fine, there is someone else I needed to find, and his name happened to rhyme with _marry. _

. . . . .

Later I found Hermione stepping out of the library; _where else would she have been, _she f=ran over to me.

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked

"That depends, which one" I replied smirking. She grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me slightly.

"UMM I DON'T KNOW THE ONLY ONE LEFT AT HOGWARTS!" she screamed I laughed and shrugged.

"Not since they left the Common Room, and since you haven't seen your boyfriend, Ron," I said smirking as she shot me a dirty look, "I'm guessing you haven't seen Harry either."

"No. I thought you were over him."

"Well…" I awkwardly replied, biting my lip.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU STILL LIKE HIM!" she screamed just a _bit _too loud "GINNY WEASLEY STILL LIKES HARRY PO—" by the I had forced my hand over her mouth.

"You say one more word I'll announce your feelings for Ron at the next Quidditch game, in front of the whole school and the _entire team._" I said quietly and threateningly, trying to put a stop to her un-Hermione-ish laughs. She was completely silent. "Now let's go find the guys." When we found them we had no Idea what to say.

"Hey…"


End file.
